User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - Boys (Niveau 1)
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior began on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:00 am // First rehearsals for Niveau 1 begin in 15 minutes time. 8:15 am // Bonjour and welcome to the first day of rehearsals for Niveau 1. ;Gilles Faivre - "Don't Give Hate a Chance" (Jamiroquai) 8:20 am // Gilles Faivre is up first. He chose "Don't Give Hate a Chance" by Jamiroquai. 8:21 am // Gilles' performance heavily relies on heavy lighting, barely using the LED screens behind him. However, his vocals are evident and well exercised. 8:27 am // Gilles' performance remains unchanged through each rehearsal. ;Hubert Cormier - "C'est les vacances" (Ilona Mitrecey) 8:35 am // Hubert Cormier is up next. He'll be singing "C'est les vacances" by Ilona Mitrecey. 8:36 am // Hubert is companied by four female dancers, all of which are from Opération Danse Junior: Maud Chardin, Charlotte Febvre, Pratiksha Raut, and Hannah Kobayashi. 8:47 am // Hubert's second run through starts with a full reset before launching into another flawless performance with little to no change from the first. 8:58 am // Hubert and his dancers completed their third run through. ;Levon Bayer - "Je ne vous oublie pas" (Céline Dion) 9:11 am // Levon Bayer is the third contestant to rehearse for Niveau 1 today. He'll be singing "Je ne vous oublie pas" by Céline Dion. 9:12 am // Levon's performance wouldn't seem out of place at Rechercher une étoile Junior in general. What a voice! The performance sees Levon start on the stage floor, and then effortlessly launching into the first chorus. 9:15 am // The second run through is no different. 9:19 am // Levon finishes his third run through. ;Octave Bourseiller - "Aux arbres citoyens" (Yannick Noah) 9:37 am // Octave Bourseiller's rehearsal has just begun. He'll be singing "Aux arbres citoyens" by Yannick Noah. 9:38 am // Octave begins the rehearsal by sitting on a brown stool that's decorated with green material to make it look like vines. He eventually gets up for the first chorus. 9:45 am // Octave's second run through has just started. 9:51 am // Octave completed his third run through. ;Robert Santos - "No Me Doy por Vencido" (Luis Fonsi) 10:00 am // Robert Santos is the fifth contestant to rehearse for Niveau 1. He'll be singing "No Me Doy por Vencido" by Luis Fonsi. 10:01 am // Robert hits all the right notes in this run rehearsal. By the way, let's not forget that the two official languages of Canada are French and English, and that the Rechercher une étoile franchise, including Rechercher une étoile Junior, are a French-language franchise, so contestants have to be able to perform covers of hits in either French or English, but are also allowed to perform songs in other languages such as Spanish, German, and Italian, just to name a few. 10:06 am // No changes in the second run through. 10:12 am // The third run through is no different. ;Samuel Delamare - "Non ti scordar mai di me" (Giusy Ferreri) 10:30 am // Samuel Delamare is up next. He'll be singing "Non ti scordar mai di me" by Giusy Ferreri. 10:31 am // Ad-lib harmonies show off Samuel's perfect Italian pronunciations. 10:43 am // Samuel's third run through is no different than his previous rehearsals. ;Thomas Mesny - "Chacun pense à soi" (Marie Ortal Malka) 10:51 am // Thomas Mesny is ready to begin rehearsing for Niveau 1. He'll be singing "Chacun pense à soi" by Marie Ortal Malka. 11:13 am // Thomas' vocals, although a little shaky towards the end of the first run through and at the beginning of the second, are exceptional and the brighty-colored staging only supports his ability. ;Vincent Absil - "The Hand That Feeds" (Nine Inch Nails) 1:00 pm // Vincent Absil is the last contestant in today's rehearsals. He chose "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails. 1:01 pm // This strong performance is supported by bright lights and shadows of other people's hands. 1:05 pm // Vincent started his second run through. 1:14 pm // That's it for today's Niveau 1 rehearsals. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse